Mutterglück
by taurigirl
Summary: Das ist eine AU-Fic. Sam ist alleinerziehende Mutter und mit ihrer Rolle überfordert. Doch Hilfe ist nicht weit.


Mutterglück

Jack war gerade dabei die letzte Wäsche in die Maschine zu stecken, als es klingelte. Daniel saß schon den halben Tag über einer Antikerübersetzung und kam nicht richtig weiter. „Ich geh schon!" Jack stellte das Waschmittel weg und ging zur Haustüre. „Hallo Sam! Mein Gott, ist was passiert? Ist was mit Julia`?" Sam sah furchtbar aus. Ihr Gesicht war tränenüberströmt. „Ihr geht´s gut, aber! Jack ich schaff`s nicht mehr!" Ihr liefen wieder die Tränen über´s Gesicht. Jack nahm sie einfach in den Arm.

Julia war Sam´s Tochter von Pete. Sie war jetzt drei Monate alt. Als Sam erfuhr, dass sie schwanger war, hatte sie sich schon von Pete getrennt gehabt. Mit der Entscheidung das Kind zu bekommen, hatte sie gleichzeitig entschieden Pete nichts zu sagen. Als Julia auf die Welt kam, lief es anfangs ganz gut. Sam hatte alles ganz gut im Griff. Nur, Sam war nicht der Heimchen-am-Herd-Typ. Ihr fehlte ihre Arbeit, dann kränkelte Julia und Sam kam kaum noch zum Schlafen. Hilfe anzunehmen war für sie auch nicht einfach. Daniel und Jack hatten ihr schon oft Unterstützung angeboten, aber sie wollte es alleine schaffen. Sie konnten nur abwarten. Und jetzt war es soweit!

Jack rieb Sam den Rücken. „Sam, wo ist Julia jetzt?" Er verstand sie zuerst gar nicht, dann „ Im Auto!" . Bevor Jack etwas sagen konnte, kam Daniel dazu. „Hallo Sam! Jack was ist denn los?" Jack stupste Sam an. „Sam, wo ist dein Autoschlüssel?" „Mantel!" Er suchte in ihrer Manteltasche und wurde schnell fündig. Er gab den Schlüssel an Daniel weiter. „Daniel, kannst du Julia holen, sie ist noch draußen im Auto!" Dieser nickte nur. Ihm schwante was passiert war. Jack zog Sam ins Haus. „Komm mit Sam. Daniel kümmert sich um Julia." Er schob sie ins Wohnzimmer, nahm ihr den Mantel ab und setzte sie aufs Sofa. Dann setzte er sich neben sie und zog sie wieder in seine Arme.

Irgendwann kam Daniel mit heißer Schokolade und hielt sie Sam hin. „Hier Sam! Trink das dann geht's dir gleich besser!" Sie nahm dankbar den Becher und lies den ersten Schluck auf ihrer Zunge zergehen. „Danke! Wo hast du Julia gelassen?" Daniel setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Sie schläft. Ich habe sie frisch gewickelt und gefüttert. Jetzt liegt sie in unserem Bett und schläft!" Sam schloss kurz die Augen. „Danke, ich hätte nicht gewusst...!" Sie brach erschöpft ab. Jack rieb ihr den Rücken. „Sam, lass dir helfen. Du weißt, wir sind immer für dich und Julia da!" Sie nickte. „Ich weiß und ich bin euch sehr dankbar. Ich habe heute einfach nicht mehr weiter gewusst. Ich habe die letzten Nächte nicht geschlafen, Julia war sehr unruhig. Dann ist heute morgen noch die Waschmaschine ausgelaufen...!" Jack sah kurz zu Daniel rüber, dieser nickte nur. „Sam, Vorschlag! Warum bleibst du mit Julia nicht eine Weile bei uns. Platz haben wir ja! Und ich verspreche dir, wir sind sehr gute Babysitter!" Jack´s abschließender Kommentar brachte das erhoffte Lächeln auf Sam´s Gesicht. Sie überlegte. „Das klingt verlockend. Endlich wieder mal schlafen!" Jack nickte. „Damit ist alles klar. Wir machen dir das Gästezimmer fertig. Dann legst du dich hin und ruhst dich aus."

„Und Julia?"

„Die ist unser Bier. Du kümmerst dich nur um dich und wir machen den Rest!" Sie nickte und schloss kurz die Augen. „Also gut!" Jack rieb ihr den Rücken. „Dann ist alles klar!" Er stand auf. „Warum machst du es dir nicht auf dem Sofa bequem, bis wir das Zimmer fertig haben?" Das lies sich Sam nicht zweimal sagen. Sie lag noch nicht richtig, als sie schon schlief.

Als Jack sie zum Essen weckte, wusste sie zuerst nicht wo sie war. Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. „Wow, wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"

„Gute drei Stunden! Komm Essen ist fertig!" Sie nickte. „Ich komme gleich. Ich muss nur noch mal ins Bad!" Als sie in die Küche kam, bot sich ihr ein schönes Bild. Während Daniel die letzten Handgriffe am Herd machte, saß Jack mit Julia auf dem Schoß da und gab ihr die Flasche. Daniel lächelte sie an. „Hallo Sam! Du kannst dich gleich setzen. Essen ist fertig!" Sie trat neben ihn und beugte sich kurz über die Töpfe. „Das riecht sensationell. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut kochen kannst!" Jack lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. „Du weißt noch einiges nicht über Daniel. Er hat Qualitäten, sag ich dir!" Daniel verdrehte die Augen. „Jaack!" Jack setzte seine Unschuldsmiene auf. "Wieso, ich sag nur was wahr ist! Oder wusstest du, dass er perfekt im Windeln wechseln ist!" Das Geplänkel löste die letzte Anspannung in Sam. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und strich ihrer trinkenden Tochter über die Wange. „Sie ist so ruhig!"Jack lächelte sie an. „Das muss an mir liegen!" Inzwischen war die Flasche leer und Jack nahm Julie hoch, damit sie aufstoßen konnte. „So meine Süße, und jetzt hast du dir ein Schläfchen verdient!" Erst jetzt entdeckte Sam einen großen Wäschekorb, der als ein gemütliches Bett für Julia umfunktioniert worden war.

Sam genoss das Essen sehr. Es war wie eine Offenbarung. Sie fühlte wieder etwas. Sie hörte und sah etwas anderes als Babybrei und Windeln. Nach dem Essen machten sie für morgen einen Plan. Daniel hatte frei, Jack musste zur Arbeit. Als General war es nicht immer leicht frei zu machen. Sie stellten eine Liste der Sachen zusammen, welche sie für die nächsten Tage brauchen würden. Daniel würde morgen zusammen mit Sam zu ihr fahren, und alles holen. Jack war vorhin mit seinem Ersatzschlüssel kurz bei ihr zuhause gewesen und hatte ein paar Klamotten für Sam und das Baby, Windeln und Babybrei eingepackt. Außerdem hatte er nach der Waschmaschine gesehen und das größte Chaos durch das ausgelaufene Wasser beseitigt. Zum Glück stand sie in der Garage, da konnte nicht allzu viel passieren. In den nächsten Tagen wollte er das Gerät reparieren. Daniel würde die Nachtschicht übernehmen. Sam´s Proteste wurden sofort im Keim erstickt. „Keine Sorge Sam, du kommst schon nicht zu kurz. Du weißt ja, Daniel ist ein Morgenmuffel, da hast du dann eh schon Dienst!" Diese Bemerkung brachte Jack einen Rippenstoß von Daniel ein. „Ich bin kein Morgenmuffel!" „Klar bist du einer! Aber das liebe ich an dir!"

Sam wusste gar nicht mehr, wie es war, durch zu schlafen. Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie sich ausgeruht, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es war schon kurz nach acht, die Türe zu Jack und Daniel´s Schlafzimmer stand eine Spalt offen. Julia schien noch zu schlafen und alles war ruhig. In der Küche war der Frühstückstisch für Zwei gedeckt und ein Zettel lehnte an einer der Tassen. Jack´s Handschrift. „Guten Morgen Sam! Julia hat mit mir gefrühstückt und ich habe sie gewickelt. Im Kühlschrank ist alles da. Nimm einfach! Und Daniel soll auch was essen, nicht nur Kaffee. Du kennst ihn ja. Viel Spaß für den Tag. Jack!" Ein wohliges Gefühl machte sich in Sam breit. Da war jemand der sich kümmerte. Und das tat gut! Sie beschloss unter die Dusche zu gehen und dann Frühstück zu machen.

Als sie gerade den Kaffee aufsetzte, kam Daniel mit Julia auf dem Arm in die Küche. „Morgen Sam!" Sie kam ihm entgegen und nahm ihm ihre Tochter ab. „Morgen Daniel!" Julia wirkte völlig zufrieden und gluckste fröhlich vor sich hin. „Hat sie euch sehr auf Trab gehalten?" Daniel kitzelte Julia gähnend den Bauch und wurde mit einem Lächeln belohnt. „Überhaupt nicht. Sie hat fast drei Stunden durchgeschlafen, bis sie wieder Hunger hatte. Dann ist sie auch gleich wieder eingeschlafen. Heute morgen hab ich nichts mitbekommen, erst als sie Jack wieder ins Bett gelegt hat!" Sam lächelte. „Jack hat einen Zettel geschrieben. Außerdem sollst du nicht nur Kaffee zum Frühstück trinken, sondern auch etwas essen!" Daniel verdrehte die Augen. „Oh Mann, wenn er nur Anordnungen geben kann!" Sam lachte. „Ich kenne Jack nicht anders." Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und kuschelte mit ihrer Tochter. Daniel lachte auch. „Stimmt, und wenn es nur ums Frühstück geht, Darum ist er jetzt auch General!" Er versuchte seine Haare mit den Fingern zu kämmen. „Also, ich gehe kurz mal unter die Dusche, dann können wir frühstücken!"

Die nächsten Tage waren wie Urlaub für Sam. Jack und Daniel leisteten Unglaubliches. Irgendwie bekam es Jack hin, dass einer von Beiden früher frei hatte. Nachts nahmen sie Julia auch immer und Sam konnte durchschlafen und Kraft tanken. Was ihr auch sehr gut tat, waren die Gespräche mit den Beiden. Ihr fehlte so die Arbeit, aber solange Julia so klein war, war daran nicht zu denken!

„Hier Sam, willst du noch etwas Wein?" Daniel gab ihr eine Portion Lasagne über den Tisch rüber. „Ja, gerne!" Sie sah zu Jack, der gerade wieder zum Tisch kam. „Schläft Sie?" Jack nickte. „Ja, sie gar nicht mehr mitbekommen, dass ich sie hingelegt habe!" Daniel stellte ihm auch eine Portion Lasagne hin und setzte sich.

„Daniel, Jack! Kann ich euch was fragen?" Sam stocherte in ihrem Essen. Sie war sich etwas unsicher wegen der Reaktion der beiden. „Klar, schieß los!" Daniel schenkte sich noch etwas Wein ein. Jack sah Sam fragend an. „Also, was hast du auf dem Herzen?" „Ich denke jetzt schon die ganzen letzten Tage darüber nach Ich meine es soll kein Zwang sein. Aber die vergangenen Tage haben mir noch einmal gezeigt, was ich schon wusste. Ihr seid die besten Freunde, die ich jemals hatte." Jack versuchte abzuwiegeln. „Sam, das ist doch selbstverständlich!" „Nein, Jack! Ihr seht das so, das weiß ich, aber es ist nicht selbstverständlich. Darum will ich euch fragen. Wollt ihr die Taufpaten von Julia werden?" Jetzt war es raus. Sie wusste nicht, wie die Beiden reagieren würden. Jack war der Erste, der etwas sagte. „Sam, es wäre mir eine Ehre!" Daniel stimmte ein. „Ja Sam, das ist eine verdammt große Ehre und ich hoffe, wir können dein Vertrauen erfüllen!" Sam fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Sie hatte das so sehr gehofft. „Danke! Es ist mir unendlich wichtig!" Daniel griff ihre Hand. „Sam, egal ob wir Paten wären oder nicht. Wir sind für dich und Julia immer da. Egal wann, wie, wo!" Jack bekräftigte. „Ja Daniel hat Recht. Aber andererseits kann ich jetzt gleich mein Patengeschenk loswerden!"Sam sah ihn fragend am.. Sie wusste jetzt nicht was kam. „Also, ich hab mich mal im Center schlau gemacht. Du würdest doch liebend gerne wieder deine Nase in irgendeinen Technikkram stecken, oder?" Sie nickte verwundert. Jack grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Gut und wegen Julia geht das schlecht!" Sie nickte wieder und sah fragend von Jack zu Daniel. Doch Daniel wusste auch nicht was Sache war und zuckte nur mit der Schulter. Ihm war auch nicht klar, worauf Jack rauswollte. „Gut, mit dieser Problematik bist du nicht alleine. Wir haben noch einige junge Mütter, die genauso gerne wie du arbeiten würden, aber wegen der Kinder nicht können. Also hab ich ein bischen umgehört. Und es hat geklappt!" Jetzt wusste Sam gar nicht mehr, was los war.

„Du kennst doch noch Schwester Ellen aus der Krankenstation?" Sam überlegte kurz. „Ja, aber sie ist doch vor, ich glaube zwei Jahren, in den Ruhestand gegangen."

Jack nickte. „Ja, aber sie ist im Unruhestand. Sie fühlt sich noch nicht alt genug für die Pension. Wusstest du, dass sie eine Zusatzausbildung als Kinderkranken-schwester hat?" „Nein, wusste ich nicht!" „Ich aber. Stand in ihrer Akte. Und ich habe sie rumgekriegt. Ab nächsten Monat bekommt das Stargate Center eine Kinderkrippe. Schwester Ellen ist bereit, dreimal wöchentlich vormittags für Julia und alle anderen Kinder zu sorgen." Jetzt war Sam platt. Das war! Das war das größte Geschenk, welches Jack ihr machen konnte. „Du meinst, dann kann ich! Wow, das ist genial!" Für Sam tat sich plötzlich eine Riesenmöglichkeit auf. Sie konnte trotz Julia wieder aktiv am SG-Programm teilnehmen. Jack nickte. „Ja, das kannst dich wieder in Formeln und Technik stürzen. Und weil Schwester Ellen eh zu unserem Verein gehört hat, kann ich sie problemlos ins Center bringen. Einen Raum haben wir auch schon, muss nur noch etwas hergerichtet werden!" Sam hatte ihm sprachlos zugehört. „Du hast ja an alles gedacht!" Jack grinste wieder. „Ich hoffe doch, ansonsten können wir immer noch nachbessern! Die Neuigkeit im ganzen Umfang sackte so langsam. Sam suchte nach Worten. „Jack, ich weiß gar nicht!" Sie stand auf und fiel ihm einfach um den Hals. Jack drückte sie fest an sich. „Schon gut! Außerdem können wir gleich die nächste Generation ranziehen!" Jetzt war sie ganz sicher. Sie hatte die besten Freunde auf der Welt.


End file.
